1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of information handling and storage systems. More specifically, but with limitation, the disclosure relates to improving power consumption in storage systems.
2. Background Information
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In a network of information handling systems (IHSs), one or more of the IHSs may be designed for data management and may include multiple storage devices. According to some studies, storage devices may account for more than 30% of the energy used by information technology (IT) equipment in datacenters. Consequently, there is significant interest in reducing the amount of energy used by storage devices. In an IHS containing several storage devices, a controller may be utilized to manage the storage devices. While version 1.0 of the Storage Bridge Bay (SBB) specification allowed controllers to use up to 100 W, version 2.0 of the SBB specification may allow controllers to use up to 200 W. It appears likely that the next generation of redundant array of independent/individual disk (RAID) controllers may use more power than previous controllers.
One feature that may be present in external storage systems is dual redundant RAID controllers. Since demanded uptime or availability on external storage systems may at times be high, both controllers may be powered on at all times. For instance, a RAID storage system may operate two controllers in an “active-standby” configuration. Each RAID controller may be responsible for servicing the input/output requests of one or more servers and may be a standby or backup controller for other servers. If one of the RAID controllers fails, the other RAID controller may become responsible for satisfying the requests of the failed controller. An “active-standby” configuration may allow data in the RAID storage system to be accessed without interruption even if one of the RAID controllers fails. However, by providing a high level of uptime or availability, power efficiency in the storage system may be decreased.
Thus, a need exists for methods, systems, and media that allow one or more controllers in a multiple controller system to be dynamically placed in a low power state during periods of low system utilization and brought back online during periods of high demand.